


where we land

by loveisourresistance



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Making Out, Sexual Frustration, let my teens be teens, night off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisourresistance/pseuds/loveisourresistance
Summary: There's nothing wrong in taking some time to just appreciate being alive.(or, my take on what should’ve happened if Ra’s hasn’t showed up at the end of 4x19)





	where we land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byzinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/gifts).



> I really tried not to write anything in this fandom, but there's such a lack of baby batcat fics around here; and their flirting this season is making me reach exorbitant frustration degrees.  
> If they don't have at least a kiss until the end of episode 22 I SWEAR TO GOD
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing friend @byzinha, who encouraged me, patiently beta-ed this piece, and gave me some tips about choosing the title (it's from Ed Sheeran's song). Thank you so much, baby!
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

             They left the Sirens in that fancy car of his. He was silent all the way to the Wayne Manor, and she was sure there was a lot going on in his mind. That would be understandable, once the power of his own blood, forcefully withdrawn by some crazy ass men, brought back the one person he killed. The one that made him break his vow of never taking a life away, and setting off a series of bad decisions on his part, came back to terrorize their lives once again. She was a little distressed for being a tad responsible for dragging Bruce there; but then again, those people would find him one way or another.

            Selina hopped off the car and followed him towards the study. She did not know if he actually wanted her there, or if he just forgot to tell her to go home.

_Home._

            She didn’t even know where that was, actually. Her small room at the Sirens could be cozy, and she cherished her partnership with Babs and Tabs, but in all honesty, she has never called it home. The shelters she built up around the city – some of them she would still visit and feed the cats that found a safe haven in them –, they felt more like home. She would never tell, but she still had a special affection for the crib she once shared with a younger Bruce – still a kid trying to find his place in the world and recovering from his parents’ murder.

            That kid has been through a lot since then.

            They reached the large doors as Alfred showed up asking how it all had gone. Bruce told him that once again the Demons Head was held by Ra’s Al Ghul, who had broken the dagger that would allow him to kill the two-thousand-year zombie.

            “I am glad everyone is alive, then,” the butler conveys. “Master B, do you need anything?”

            “No, Alfred, we’re good. You can go take your rest,” Bruce responded.

            “There’s that lasagna in the fridge, if you two are hungry,” he looked at Selina and under the poor light of the hall she was sure there was a smirk on the old man’s lips. “Good night, Ms. Kyle. G’night, Master B.”

            “‘Night, Alfred,” they replied in unison.

            Bruce opened the door as the British man went back to his chambers. The Wayne boy raced to the bookshelves and reached up some files from them, spreading them over the large desk. He fished the split dagger from his pocket before taking his black jacket off.

            If there was one thing in which they both matched, it was in their propensity for black attire. She smiled while watching the tall boy hunched over those old papers. While she was pretty much stuck at the same height she has been since fourteen, he had practically doubled in size, and in nothing reminded her of the little innocent kid she had met – it seemed – forever ago.

            “We can find from Barbara where the League hides – temples, safe houses –, he’ll be in one of them,” he started, bringing her back from her musing. She rolled her eyeballs. “Meanwhile, we’ll try to fix the knife.”

            “Yeah, we’ll just take it to the magic knife shop, no problem,” she back talked, annoyed.

            He looked at her in disbelief.

            “Selina, be serious.”

            “I _am_ ,” she breathes. “If Ra’s wanted you dead, you would be,” he stared at her, intently. “He obviously likes you.”

            “It’s not about me,” he answered back.

            “I know it’s not about you.”

            She sighed. There he was again, taking the burden on himself. That bad habit of taking the responsibility for all the wrong-doings that happened in the world would get him killed someday. She knew she couldn’t stop him from doing whatever he’s been up to lately, but she could try to bring him back from that hero complex a little.

            “Gotham has managed a long time without you. It can manage a little longer, if you have one night off.”

            Selina felt self-conscious under his scrutiny and scratched a point at her temple. Maybe nothing she said would change his mind, after all. However, she was glad he was no more that smug partying brat he had been for a few months, and she would point that at every chance she got.

            “You did good today.”

            His gaze flicked between her eyes to her lips, and he moved slowly towards her.

            “So did you.”

            She smiled, anticipating as he approached her face. He closed his eyes, leaning over her, and she came up to close the space between them. They took some time to be still, just relishing the feeling of having their lips pressed together once again.

            Selina’s heart was pounding in her chest. She tried to catch her breath and Bruce took advantage of that. He introduced his tongue inside her open mouth, and the kiss was nothing like the two other pecks they’d shared oh so long ago.

            He reached up with his right hand to the back of her neck as she grasped his shirt at the waist, looking for balance. The girl corresponded his mouth movements intensely, pouring out all the frustration he had built inside her for the last few weeks. All that flirting, making her believe he could stop being a jerk and they could partner up again, just to throw her out of the car when she thought he was going to give her a kiss. She let that resentment out by biting his bottom lip and dragging it in between her teeth as she pulled out.

            “Ouch!”

            Bruce looked shocked at her, tracing his tongue over his sore lip.

            “That’s for being a douchebag,” she smirked.

            The boy narrows his eyes.

            "Let me make it up to you,” he suggested in a low voice.

            Bruce snaked his arms around Selina’s waist, easily lifting her up to sit on the desk, pushing aside all the papers and the broken knife. He unclutched the whip from her belt in one movement and the girl gasped, the smirk gone.

            She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, recapturing his lips with her own. His skilled tongue made her wonder how much experience he’d had on this matter. Bruce clutched her hips, hands going up her sides underneath her jacket, and she helped him to take them off. Her body was burning from the inside and out, and the leather sleeveless top would soon be too much as well.

            One of his large hands was on the bare skin of her upper back, and the other squeezed her covered waist; while her own hands went back to scrape his nape with her fingernails. Selina let go of her reason by locking her strong legs around Bruce’s slender waist. Feeling the hardness pushing against his fly, she instinctively rubbed her own core against it. The movement triggered him to let out a guttural sound from the depths of his throat. He pulled her wild hair from the base of her scalp, causing a pleasurable pain to which she responded with a soft – but loud – moan.

            They needed air, but they didn’t like the idea of letting go of each other. Bruce released her lips, only to trace a path of lazy pecks through her left cheek, until he reached her earlobe and nibbled at it.

             “This is better than in my dreams,” he said, his hoarse tone and heavy breathing close to her ear caused a wave of heat to pool between her legs.

            Selina had never felt anything like that before. Of course, she wasn’t some kind of sexuality-free girl. Nevertheless, what she felt at the dark hours before going to sleep, trying to discover her own body, in nothing compared to this skin-on-skin connection with him.

            With her fingerless-glove-covered hands, Selina pulled at the hem of his sweater. Bruce understood the message and gladly helped her, raising his arms to take it off and tossing the clothing aside. She started placing open-mouthed kisses across his jawline, which led up to her trying to give him a hickey on the side of his neck while loosening the first buttons of his shirt. Bruce groaned.

            Selina rubbed her core against his bulge, and they both moaned at the sensation. He was panting and his hand was on the small of her back. The other hand – the bandaged one – caressed her cheek while he pressed their foreheads together.

            “Bruce…”

            She closed her eyes, trying to bring the air back to her lungs. His thumb traced her swollen lips, and she allowed the chilly wind that came from the open window to bring some sanity back on her mind.

            “What do you want to do?” he asked, and she only heard it because they were that close. His left hand was now playing with her necklace, and then with her top’s zipper.

            She breathed in, opening her eyes. He mimicked her, and his pupils were so wide it was hard to see the green irises. Selina bit her bottom lip, smiling as she hugged his torso. He reciprocates, and she approached her mouth to his ear, talking to him in a seductive tone.

            “I could really eat that lasagna right now.”

            He moved away a little, only to check if she was serious. Selina’s face was resolute, and the sound her stomach made proved her point. Bruce was amazed.

            “You’re one of a kind, Cat,” he retreated helping her hop off of the desk.

            “Never gonna find another like me,” she replied in a smug tone.

            He smiled.

            “Not even want to.”

            She tried to act as if her legs weren’t trembling at all as they both headed to the kitchen, and they took their time kissing against the wall while waiting for the microwave to heat the food.

            It was a nice thing to act as if they were only two normal and reckless teenagers for once.

            The next day, she knew, it would be over.

            The next day, they would have to face the atrocities people like Ra’s Al Ghul, Ivy Pepper, and the likes of Jerome Valeska could do in this godforsaken city of Gotham.

            But that would be tomorrow.

            Tonight, they had the night off.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review!  
> xxx


End file.
